


Welcome to my TED talk

by cottancandyfishfingersfingers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottancandyfishfingersfingers/pseuds/cottancandyfishfingersfingers
Summary: Welcome to my TED talk
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Welcome to my TED talk

They should just kiss or hug. You know? 

Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
